Can Death Bring us Closer?
by Kadaj19
Summary: This is a love story for Assassin and Lancer... btw they are not together they are going to be with oc's and it's M because of swearing but there will be 'rude stuff' at some point.
1. Info

**Can Death Bring us Closer? - Fate/Stay Night Love Story – Info**

**Yo peeps this is the info to my new story for Fate/Stay Night… well duh lol. So here is the info and I've decided that with all my stories I am just going to write the parts as I feel like write, get requests to write parts or get ideas. I might post a please read if you read any of my stories to let the people that don't read this info what I'm doing… and I bet nothing I just wrote makes sense and if it doesn't I'm sorry lol…**

* * *

**Assassin**

Height: 5'10"

Class: Assassin/Servant

Master: Caster – Zelda

Noble Phantasms: Turning Swallow Strike

True Identity: Sasaki Kojiro

**Lancer**

Height: 6'1"

Class: Lancer/Servant

Master: Zion

Noble Phantasms: Gae Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barded Death and Gae Bolg: The Spear of Striking Death Flight

True Identity: Setana aka Cu Chulainn

**Zelda**

She has long blue hair, her left eye is gold and her right eye is blue. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

Age: 16

Birthday: 5th July

Height: 5'5"

Class: Alchemist/Master ((Kadaj19: she becomes a master later on in the story and she is not one right away)) (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

Alchemy Circles: The 1st Alchemy circle, which looks like 2 circles with a star in the middle, is positioned over/on Zelda's right/blue eye. This circle lets Zelda to project images. The 2nd circle, which look like the circle Edward Elric has on the back of his coat, is on her the back of her right hand. This circle creates fire when she clicks her fingers. ((Kadaj19: yes people like Roy Mustang XD apart from she does not need the gloves)) (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

The 3rd Alchemy circle is on her back. It looks like... well it's too hard to explain XD so When she claps her hands and places them on her back/on the circle a pair of crimson wings come out of her back. ((Kadaj19: and yes she does bleed and she only uses it as a last resort… I love that song XD)) (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

Command Seals: She becomes Assassin's Master… because of reasons you will find out later. Her Command Seals are over her heart. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

School Clothes: She wears the boys' uniform but instead of the shirt Shiro's wearing she wears a black shirt thingy XD. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

Normal Clothes: She wears a black and white stripped t-shirt with a red skull on it, black/blue trousers and black converses. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there) damn that is getting annoying XD.

Fighting Clothes: She wears a black jacket with 2 belts over her chest, black trousers, a black belt with white studs with white hoops and black boots. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

**Zion**

In the picture she has silver hair and gold eyes, but they are now black with crimmson eyes. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

Age: 16

Birthday: 09th September

Height: 5'10"

Class: Alchemist/Master

Alchemy Circles: This circle, aka the right arm of destruction, is on Zion's right arm and it destroys stuff. ((Kadaj19: like Scar… the best anime character in FMA lol)) (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

The 1st circle, which is Kimblee's and it's the one with the D, is going to be on Zion's left hand and the other one, aka the one with the dot, is going to be on the right side of her neck. ((Kadaj19: don't ask XD)) They are going to be able to blow stuff up and turn stuff into bombs. ((Kadaj19: like Zolf J. Kimblee… and yes I know that is mostly FMA stuff but deal with it)) (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

Command Seals: Zion is Lancer's Master and her Command Seals are on the left side of her stomach. Kotomine does not kill Lancer's Master aka Zion and he is now stuck with just Gilgamesh. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

School Clothes: Zion wears the girls uniform but her skirt is shorter then Rin's.

Normal Clothes: She wears a black/gray dress with black boots. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

Fighting Clothes: In the actual picture the jacket is brown, a black shirt with a red tie, a short black skirt with a brown belt. She wears this but the jacket/coat-thing is crimson and the tie and belt are crimson too. Also she is still wearing the boots in the previous picture. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures they are all in there)

* * *

**Yo that's my new info… and I have nothing else to say XD so bai bai… oh wait I do have something to say MESSAGE OR RATE OR BOTH JUST DO SOMETHING ok I'm done now lol…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Can Death Bring us Closer? - Fate/Stay Night Love Story - Part 1**

**Yo peeps here is part 1… and that's it really lol… oh wait there is something if the lovely person who e-mailed me is reading this I'm sorry I still haven't updated my Trinity Blood story I can't find episode 5 with English subs that actually works so I'm sorry…**

* * *

**Zion's Prov**

Me and Zelda were walking towards our school, "So this is where those masters have been hiding," Lancer said. ((Kadaj19: btw Zelda and Zion are wearing their fighting clothes and if you don't know what their fighting clothes look like then go back to the info or go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Fate/Stay Night Pictures XD))

"Yup and now we are going to crush them," I said smiling.

"This is going to be fun." Zelda said. "I want to burn them."

"You want to burn everything," I said looking at her.

"Yes well this is different," She said.

"And how exactly?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know it just is." Zelda said.

"Ok." I said.

Soon we arrived at the school. "Oh look a master was waiting for us." I said sarcastically as I looked up at the roof. "Lancer I don't care how you do it but I want you to get her down here so then we can crush her, Ok. Oh and don't forget "

**Okay changing prov for a bit…**

* * *

**Lancer's Prov**

"Yes Master." I said as I jumped up onto the roof and landed on the railing.

"I feel him now," The girl said as she stood up.

"Greetings," I said as she turned to look at me. "Nice night isn't it. Wouldn't your friend agree?" I said which made the girl look shocked.

"He can see you Archer," she said. "I knew it he's a servant."

"So perceptive and because you are aware of this fact that means you, little lady, are my enemy." I said and then summoned my weapon.

"Archer." The girl said as she ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. "I'll leave the landing to you." She then landed on the ground and started running towards the school gates.

"The weapon he's using is a lance. We have to find somewhere, where we can have the advantage on him." She said. I then appeared in front of her and she stopped running. "Archer." She called as she jumped back and he appeared.

**Okay changing prov back again…**

* * *

**Zion's Prov**

"I take it from your weapon you're a lancer servant." The girl said.

"Congrats," I said as me and Zelda walked up behind Lancer.

"You guessed it," Lancer said getting ready to attack. "Now this servant of yours doesn't look like the type to be into close-quarter combat which I assume makes him an archer servant. And as seeing we have crossed each other's paths, we no choice but to fight."

"Excellent. Tell me what to do Rin, I've been ready to fight for a long time," Archer said.

"All right go on Archer, show me what you've got," Rin commanded as Archer summoned two blades.

"Lancer crush him," I said as he went to attack Archer.

"So the Archer likes to think he's a knight does he?" Lancer said as the two kept attacking each other. "Just where are you from? I've never heard of an archer wielding a couple of swords before."

"Well, as I knew who you were from the very beginning. There's no one who can wield a lancer like you," Archer said. ((Kadaj19: just so you know, and in case you have not noticed already, I'm not going to describe how they fight because 1) you should have seen the episodes and 2) I really can't be bothered so get over it lol))

"Who's there?" Lancer asked and we all turned to see a boy in school uniform. He then started to run.

"Lancer go deal with him," I said and Lancer went after the boy.

"This is bad. The school was surpassed to be completely cleared out," Rin said.

"Can I burn them?" Zelda asked.

"Feel free," I said as I ran after Lancer. I eventually caught up to him. He was in one of the school corridors with the boy.

"You sure ran a long way fast," Lancer said. "But you can't escape fate and now that you've seen us," He said as he lifted up his lance. "You have to die." Lancer then plunged it into the boys' heart. He removed it and the boy fell to the floor.

"Have fun?" I asked as he came towards me.

"Oh I didn't realise you were here," He said.

"Yup. I didn't want to miss this," I said laughing slightly.

"What happened to Archer and his Master?" Lancer asked.

"Zelda is taking care of it for the moment," I said.

**Okay changing prov and going back in time a bit lol…**

* * *

**Zelda's Prov**

"Well that's just too bad," I said as Zion left. "He's going to now that he's seen our servants."

"No if I can help it," Rin said as she started to run the same way Lancer and Zion did.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere," I said as I raised my right hand and clicked my fingers. Then a huge ring of fire formed around us.

"Archer," Rin shouted as Archer picked her up and jumped over the fire.

"Hey that's cheating!" I shouted as made the fire disappear and ran after them. As I was following them I lost track of where they were going so I started searching the campus until I saw Lancer and Zion heading towards the area we were fighting in. "Hey!" I shouted as I ran up to them. "So did you kill the boy?"

"Yup… well Lancer killed him," Zion said.

"Master. What are we going to do about Archer?" Lancer asked.

"We'll sort him out later, for now I want to concentrate on the other servant in this school," Zion said.

"Okay," Lancer replied. We started to leave when a red light came from inside the school.

"That must be Rin. Lancer take us up there." Zion said while pointing at the roof. Lancer wrapped his arms around me and Zion and jumped up onto the roof. Soon we saw Rin and Archer leaving the School. Just after she left the dead boy came out of the building and left the school.

"I thought you killed him," I said to Lancer.

"I did," Lancer answered.

"Well we're going to follow him and you can kill him again," Zion said.

"Yes Master," Lancer said as he wrapped his arms back around me and Zion and jumped down off the roof. We followed him until we came to a house and he entered it. Lancer left Zion's side and entered the building. Soon after Lancer had entered the boy came crushing out of a window and started to run towards another building. Lancer also come out of the building and followed him. Lancer quickly caught up and kicked the boy in the stomach, sending him flying into the side of the building he saw running towards. He then fell to the floor, he then got back up and held his stomach. "Hate to tell you this but, you're through." Lancer said as tried to stab the boy but he quickly got up and dodged Lancer's attacks. The boy blocked one attack with his piece of bent sheet metal and he fell backwards into the building. Lancer once again followed him into the building.

"I think he might be the 7th Master," Zion said as I looked at her.

"You might be right," I said. Just after I said that a bright white light came from inside the building. Lancer came out of the building and was soon followed by a small girl with blonde hair.

They both started fighting. ((Kadaj19: as I said earlier I'm not explaining the fighting sorry)) The boy soon came out of the building too.

"What are you a coward? Why don't you stop hiding behind that invisible weapon and reveal it." Lancer said as they carried on fighting.

"Come on now Lancer, quit now you will disgrace your own kind, if you won't come to me then I will come to you." The girl said.

"Let me ask you a question first. Your noble phantasm, it's a sword right?" Lancer asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, it could be an axe or not. Or maybe I have something completely different like a bow." She said.

"Get real Saber," Lancer said. "This is only our first encounter, let's give it a rest and call it a draw."

"Sorry, I always finish what I start," Saber said.

Lancer then jumped up and said, "Alright Saber. Your hearts mine!" He shouted and then attacked Saber but she moved and dodged it. "Gae Bolg!" Lancer shouted. His lance then glowed red and Lancer stabbed it into Saber's chest plate. "So you dodged my Gae Bolg's fatal blow."

"What did you say? So could it be that you are Ireland's famous Son of Light." Saber asked. "The tip of that spear, the Gae Bold is enchanted to breach any defence. That spear targets its enemy's heart and then moves on its own to avoid anything that gets in the way of that target. And that spear is only handled by the Hound of Culann."

"I hate that," Lancer said. "Every time I use that attack I run the risk of exposing myself. I guess there is such a thing as being to famous." He said as he walked towards us. "I know according to the rules I'm supposed to fight to the death if my true identity is revealed but unfortunately I was told if my attacks fail we would leave immediately." Lancer stopped in front of us, he wrapped his arms around me and Zion ((Kadaj19: he really does that a lot in this… not like I mind XD Lancer's great lol plus Zion is me mwuhahahahahahaha XD)) and jumped away.

Soon we arrived at our house, "Lancer go into spirit form, ok." Zion said.

"Yes Master," Lancer said and went into spirit form. We went into the house and got ready to sleep.

"Well that Rin person is going to be shocked when we enter the school tomorrow," I said and laughed.

"Yup, she is and its going to be fun annoying her," Zion answered as she started laughing too. "Anyway I'm going to sleep, goodnight." Zion said as she walked out of my room and I went to sleep.

**Okay people I know that's like the lamest ending to end a part… like I did to my Zombie-Loan part 2 but tuff lol…**

* * *

**MESSAGE OR RATE OR BOTH ok that's it so bai bai…**


End file.
